


Filling Echoes

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Content, alternative universe, blowjob, daisuga - Freeform, office daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: Daichi’s mind wondered again if it was the right thing to do. It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend Suga had snuck into his office when everyone was gone already, but they’d never pushed the situation to this point before. He knew just how much Suga wanted this; sex into his office, maybe on his very desk, or onto the carpet, Suga had been telling him how much he fantasized about that for a long time. He would never expect his boyfriend to actually undress in his office and beg for him to fuck him. Merciless, right then and there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITS THE FIRST OF HALLOWEEN LETS GET S P O O K Y  
> -by that i mean i'm gonna write something halloween related soon, since last year my halloween kagehina was a success ;)
> 
> this is my first daisuga i hope it doesn't suck so bad 
> 
> (ALSO season3 is coming soon!!!! get ready for F u c k i ng T e n d o u Sa t o r i

“Ah!”

The guy under him was definitely making too much noise. It wouldn’t take long to notice someone was still in that room, even though it was past the end of the shift time, and more importantly: that office wasn’t locked up. Ah, he liked things this way better, Daichi giggled to himself.

“Hurry up…!” The handsome guy Daichi was on top of, was desperately trying to get rid of his boxers, while his shoes were still on his feet and his trousers were pooling around his ankles.

“You’re so eager…” Daichi teased him, with a slight grin on his face.

“I’m worried someone will find out” he moaned, looking up to Daichi and keeping up his silent begging just with the power of his big chocolate eyes; Daichi was a strong man, but he surely could not resist that look.

He grinned even more now, the thought of being in charge of the situation was only exciting him more and all the blood was rushing to his lower half, making it hard to stand straight with those tight clothes on. They were just in the way.

Suga thought so as well, since he began to unbutton Daichi’s shirt, going through each button with a sigh: “You know I love the way you dress, you know those pants make your ass look gorgeous but I really need them to be somewhere else now…”

Daichi’s mind wondered again if it was the right thing to do. It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend Suga had snuck into his office when everyone was gone already, but they’d never pushed the situation to this point before. He knew just how much Suga wanted this; sex into his office, maybe on his very desk, or onto the carpet, Suga had been telling him how much he fantasized about that for a long time. He would never expect his boyfriend to actually undress in his office and beg for him to fuck him. Merciless, right then and there.

“Alright…” Daichi finally replied. He made up his mind, he would give in to Suga, even though it would maybe cost him his career if they were to be found.

“But we’re doing things my way…” Daichi grinned, he dropped onto his knees leaving his shirt only half unbuttoned, he couldn’t care less about his own clothes in that moment.

He slowly took off Suga’s shoes, one by one, managing to undress him carefully, never breaking eye contact with him. Suga was leaning onto Daichi’s desk, looking down at him with lust in his eyes, he could only imagine what Daichi could plan to do next. He was almost shivering, trying to recall the last time Daichi had looked at him that way. It had been so long… Even thought they lived together, Daichi was always coming home too tired to take care of him, too tired to even enjoy cuddling, simple as that. And Suga had missed him to pieces.

When Suga’s bare feet were touching the floor, Daichi proceeded to take off his trousers, keeping up the slow pace of his hands, being careful to caress Suga’s skin just the way he liked it. Then he got closer to Suga’s thighs and opened his mouth. Daichi’s tongue was sticking out just a little, but Suga knew exactly what was coming, he was anticipating every single move.

Daichi licked the inside of Suga’s thigh and then sucked the skin, managing to leave a red mark. It was the first one of their night and Suga knew how much Daichi loved to mark his territory. He knew he would find his pale skin covered in marks the morning after.

“I’m sorry I made you wait, babe” Daichi whispered right onto Suga’s crotch, now that his eyes were at the same level of Suga’s growing erection, “but now I’m going to take care of you.”

He took all the length at once, not giving Suga the pleasure of anticipation, not giving him neither the time to get used to that warm, embracing feeling, causing him to moan loudly. Suga had always been the type to fill the room with his voice, the echo of his moans bouncing off the walls, and Daichi loved that.

He was a bit worried they’d be found out in that office, of course, but he knew Suga was a show off so he appreciated it anyway.

Trying not to get too distracted by the loud moans from the guy standing up in front of him, Daichi began to work his rhythm, from a slow one to a faster, steady one, while gripping tightly onto Suga’s thighs. Suga was still leaning on the desk, thankfully, because he only then realized he wouldn’t be able to hold himself and stand up for too long in that situation. Daichi was just too good with his tongue…

“Ah- you always get me” Suga whispered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back a little, giving in to that pleasure; he didn’t even realize he’d grabbed a fistful of Daichi’s hair in his hand in the meantime. He couldn’t control his actions: just like that, his body began moving on his own, thrusting forward with his hips, trying to get more and more of himself into Daichi’s mouth, who was so careful and damn good, taking every inch like a good boy.

Suga was more of the type to get praised, he loved it to be honest, but he never  tried praising his lover while they were at it; he never thought Daichi would enjoy it. But this time, it came out naturally.

“You’re such a good boy…” Suga moaned softly, without thinking, without meaning to: he was used to hearing that sort of thing, even though he also liked to be bad, kinky, push Daichi’s limits each time.

That sentence must have got to his lover because he grabbed onto the skin even more now, bobbing his head faster, trying to impress Suga, pushing harder, on the edge of deep throating him. He pushed too much, almost gagged, but without him realizing he had Suga come in no time.

“Ahh—I need to—Daichi..!”

But Daichi didn’t care about the warning, he yearned for that moment, he waited all day to hear those moans. When Suga came, he swallowed fiercely, then he cleaned his dripping bottom lip with his thumb while making eye contact with his panting lover.

“That was… Oh my god, Daichi…” Suga couldn’t bring himself to catch his breath. He wanted to much more, he was anticipating all the things Daichi was ready to do to him that night, again without being able to control himself he licked his lips in response.

“Never thought you were into that” Suga added, while the guy was standing up again.

“Yeah… Me too” Daichi admitted, blushing a little.

“Then, sir… What should we do with this messy desk, all of these abandoned documents on it…?” Suga asked, a smirk on his lips, while he was sitting on the surface, spreading his legs widely.

Daichi blushed even more. They ‘d been a couple for so long, yet seeing his Koushi like that, exposing himself so much, inviting him with that lusty look… It was like their first time, every time.

“What do you want me to do..?” Daichi asked, cocking an eyebrow and getting a step closer to him. “I won’t do anything unless you ask me, nicely.”

Suga brought two fingers to his mouth, then opened his lips slowly and pushed them inside. He licked his fingers carefully, with an almost obscene look in his eyes, never losing sight of Daichi’s flushed face. Once he was satisfied with his coated fingers, he brought them to his entrance, circling it before pushing one inside.

He could visibly see Daichi had stopped breathing for a moment there. When he blinked and struggled to fill his lungs with air again, Suga moved his finger further, slowly building a rhythm, not waiting much before entering the second one.

“I want you here” he finally spoke, pushing those fingers in and out and never losing eye contact with Daichi.

“God… You’re just too much” Daichi whispered, not being able to sit back and watch anymore, he needed to do something, he needed to _touch_ ; He pushed Suga’s legs apart, asking him not to stop his movements, and while he was still going with his fingers Daichi lifted his chin with a hand and pressed their lips together, like he was desperate for it. He slid his tongue inside Suga’s mouth and could hear him moan softly during the kiss, maybe because of his demanding tongue, maybe because he was still touching himself, even faster now.

Finally Daichi broke the kiss, only to reach out with his hand and stop Suga’s.

“I… Really…” Suga muttered, but he wasn’t gonna wait long as Daichi’s tip was already pressing against him.

With a firm thrust Daichi pushed himself inside, almost all of his length at once, making Suga’s head feel dizzy at the sudden feeling. Daichi was filling him up completely, it was so intense he almost struggled to breathe.

Then his lover finally began to move, slowly at first, sliding out a bit before pushing forward again, letting Suga adjust to the slow pace. He knew Suga liked it fast and rough, but he didn’t want to make him come so quickly, since it was going to be his second time of that night. He wanted to make it last.

Daichi’s panting was increasing by the second, Suga could tell he was holding back: he didn’t want him to, he was ready to take Daichi fully and he wanted him to know that.

So suga began to lick Daichi’s neck, proceeding from small kisses to open mouthed ones, sucking on the skin so that he would be the one, this time, leaving a red mark. It only took a few love bites for Daichi to understand.

Daichi let out a loud moan: he wasn’t able to pull himself together anymore, not after those neck kisses, that was the effect Suga had on him. He lost control of his hips movements and gained an unsteady rhythm, making Suga whimper and the desk he was laying on began to tremble.

They were a complete mess; Suga, with his head thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed, a silent ‘Ah’ painted on those red lips. And Daichi, devouring his lover with his eyes as he fucked him roughly onto that desk, almost hypnotized by the vision that was before him, losing himself in deep thrust and each time getting closer to his climax.

“What—“ Suga panted, “what would you do if someone opened the door now…?” he asked, a smirk on those lusty lips.

Daichi thrust deep inside him before answering. “I would still keep fucking the hell out of you” he whispered with an ardent voice, “…Koushi.”

Suga threw his head back again, letting himself go completely. A few more thrusts and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it together anymore, he was at his limit. Daichi was too, he could tell by the way his hips were shaking a little, but always able to hit his sweet spot.

“I’m—I’m gonna” he warned, again, as if it mattered something to Daichi. He was determined to keep going until he had strength left in his body.

Daichi thought it was the right time to reach out with his hand and wrap his fingers around Suga’s throbbing cock, matching his hand movements with his thrusts. He really wanted to make him feel good, but he also knew satisfying Suga was a demanding job.

“Dai…Ahh…!” he made him moan; that was the signal he was doing it right, that was what he needed.

And then it happened again. “Yes—right there, good boy…” Suga breathed out, without thinking of the effect that those words could have in such moment. Daichi felt a rush of shivers flow down his spine, he somehow managed to keep up his pace but he was no longer able to restrain himself.

With a deep thrust, he reached his limit: he came, moaning loudly Suga’s name, never stopping his hand from moving on Suga’s dripping cock. The flooding sensation inside him made Suga tighten around Daichi, that only made Daichi scream his name more; he knew for sure, he wasn’t gonna last long either.

Only a few more strokes of Daichi’s hand and he could feel himself relieve the tension built up, he copiously came on Daichi’s hand, panting his name as well, echoing the moans of his lover.

Suga brought a hand to the back of Daichi’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, a deep one, while they were getting down their highs. Daichi slowly pulled out, careful not to break the kiss; Suga was so devoted to this, he loved savoring Daichi right after they reached their limit, he loved sliding his tongue into Daichi’s mouth while he wasn’t able to resist him. Daichi was already so tired he wasn’t making any resistance, he let Suga kiss him eagerly for a while, like he always did.

After a couple of moments, Daichi would always become self aware of the situation and giggle a little, thinking about the things they’d just done.

“We need to.. clean up a little” he suggested, looking at the mess on his stomach and their clothes everywhere on the floor, alongside with random papers and documents.

“But I haven’t had enough yet… not even remotely. Daichi… Come here…”

But Daichi was already collecting his pants and trousers.

He thought to himself ‘ _maybe next time…_ ’ and was seriously surprised with himself for even thinking that. Suga had really made his way into his mind so much that he agreed to sex into the office, and now he was even thinking of a ‘next time’. He cursed under his breath, before turning to his lover and smiling with the corner of his mouth. Was he really gonna say it…?

“Maybe next time.”

Suga gave him the best of rewards, he smiled wholeheartedly, showing off his teeth, blushing like a teenage boy that just got his favourite videogame for his birthday.

“You know I love you” Suga said, never taking off that smile of his face.

“You know I do, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (my girlfriend cosplaying daichi is so hot bye)


End file.
